Pokémon the Untold Stories
by Chaos7744
Summary: This is the Adventure of A Pokemon Ranger who ends up meeting a rowdy group of Pokemon Trainers on their way to anew island filled with new challenges, Trainers and Crime Syndicate. All of these characters are OCs with very little mention of the manga.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon the Untold Stories

Chapter 1

Katherine a pokemon ranger at the age of 18 has freshly left the Kalos region to explore this new Pokémon island gathering, the island where all the legendaries migrate to that island and along with the legendaries the greatest Pokémon trainers as well. Katherine is going to this island to test the strength of her and her Pokémon. She had purchased a cruise ticket and expected the chaos to begin when she landed on shore….boy was she wrong. She heard and a group of other trainers arguing on the other side of the boat so she decided to go check it out. "IF it's another group of team flare I swear …" she thought as she turned the corner. What she saw was not a group of team flare grunts but she did see a group of trainers that were spectating a battle Pokémon battle.

She saw a youngster, 2 Pokémon trainer, Pokémon breeder, ace trainer, and a veteran from the looks of their uniforms but each of them had a different color uniform than their generic counterparts. The younger wore all blue…. How original. Two Pokémon trainers…..were well….. they were black in all honesty . One's outfit was black with a blue shirt while the other was the same but wore red instead of blue. The Pokémon breeder had the traditional head band that was red wrapped around his upper right arm instead and his outfit was black and yellow. The trainer next to him was the ace trainer that was in all green with green spiked up hair…dare you to try and guess his favorite color. Lastly the Pokémon veteran was wearing a dark red jacket. The Pokémon breeder looked at Katherine.

"Sup wanna battle?" said the breeder.

"Umm…sure I guess." She responded. Being a trainer she was used to random calls for matches but this one completely out of the blue.

"Name's Guillermo but most people know me as Huerta. Anyways get ready."

"Huerta…. Why is that name familiar?" she thought.

"Fine but don't expect me to hold back on you" she threw her pokeball out and released Dusknoir Guillermo threw out Mamoswine.

"(BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRAAAAAA I'M READY)" Mamoswine said while smashing his legs into the ground

"Oh great a brash idiot is my opponent *sigh* let's end this quick" Dusknoir said.

"Mamoswine hit 'em with an Icicle Crash" ordered Guillermo as Mamoswine smashed the massive ice spears straight at Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir wait for an Opening and use Pain Split." Katherine ordered her Dusknoir as he tried to protect himself. Mamoswine slammed hard onto Dusknoir and created a huge ice mist. When the ice mist cleared Dusknoir had endure but it had flinched hard from the attack. Mamoswine then started to glow purple and it took damage as the life orb drained Mamoswine. Dusknoir took some bite into its leftovers and got back up reading itself for the next attack.

"Not bad most Pokémon would be knocked out already from and attack like that." Said Guillermo as he checked his Pokedex and started to jot down some notes in the middle of battle.

"Well for your information Dusknoir isn't just some Pokémon he's my partner and it's going to take a lot more than that to us down."

"Dusknoir use will-o-wisp"

"Mamoswine hit it up with another Icicle Crash." Mamoswine charged right into Dusknoir but missed and took a full front blast cast of will-o-wisp. Mamoswine could feel its strength weaken from the fire that burned it and then to top it all off the life orb was still there to drain him.

"(OH BOY NOW THING ARE GETTING INTERESTING)!" said Mamoswine as it stomped its feet into the ground causing an earthquake attack.

"(Quit your insufferable rambling and just die already)!" said Dusknoir as it charged in with a shadow sneak. Mamoswine took the hit and staggered back a bit but so did Dusknoir when it was hit with the earthquake. Mamoswine could feel the burn and life orb slowly wrench away at him. He looked back at his trainer and saw that he too was worried for his safety.

"(NO WORRIES I CAN STILL PUSH THROUGH)!" said Mamoswine. Guillermo sighed and look back at the battle and with a renewed flame burning in his eyes.

"Well alright then let's finish this."

"Don't go around getting cocky this match is far from over." Said Katherine as she too was set ablaze with fighting spirit.

"Dusknoir use Shadow Sneak!"

"Mamoswine use Ice Shards!" Mamoswine hit faster and hard making Dusknoir faint and hit the ground. As Mamoswine stood atop Dusknoir the burns and the life orb drain made him fall back and faint as well.

"Not bad I'm impressed that a breeder as yourself could raise such a powerful Pokémon." Katherine says as they both return their Pokémon.

"Coming from a Pokémon Ranger as yourself that means quite a deal to me but I don't believe I ever caught your name."

"It's Katherine."

"Well Skitty Kat what do you say about joining the rest of us on a Pokémon journey." Katherine could feel a vein pop in her forehead but she still tried to keep a smile "that's not my name" she grumbled.

"What's that I couldn't hear you? Anyways let me introduce you to the rest of the crew. The short stack in blue is Edgar then green flash over there is Eric the trainer in the blue shirt is josh and the one in red is Mathew….the red veteran right there is Kevin almost forgot about him." Katherine sighs and realizes that she should have probably avoided this group all together.

End of chapter 1

 **Authors notes: this is my first ever story so i will come out choppy and bad to most peoples taste but i really hope that people will still enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed making it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The cruise ships hits the shore and the newly assembled pokemon crew walks down to fresh land.

"Great I felt like it was getting a bit stuffy in there." Said Guillermo as he was stretching.

"Do you always complain about everything bitch" Said Kevin as he shoved passed to get onto the shore only to be abruptly stopped by a certain pokemon fan that the group ( save for Katherine) knew all too well.

"OH MY GAWD GUYS YOU FINALLY MADE IT!"

"Okay look Oscar calm down I'll battle you later just let me get to the hotel and rest up." Kevin said with his arms up trying to protect his personal bubble space.

"Okay" Oscar then ran off into the distance disappearing and leaving everyone questioning just why.

"Soooo…he's an interesting character." Katherine said awkwardly.

"You have no idea." Guillermo and Eric said at the same time.

They all started to move toward the hotel as a group. Kevin ended up paying for large rooms for everyone save for Edgar who had to bunk with Eric. Kevin set up his room and headed out to go eat something when he saw Katherine sitting down and helping herself to some food of her own.

"Well I might as well get to know her if she's traveling with us" Kevin thought as he took a seat next to her.

"So sorry to be so direct but what are you doing here on this journey." Kevin asked as he looked down at the menu.

Katherine nearly choked on her sandwich from his sudden appearance. She washed it down with soda pop and caught some breath.

"Well… I came here to test my strength against the best and Pokémon the greatest Pokémon trainer I can be." She replied in full spirit and confidence.

Kevin kept his stoic face but a small smirk did find its way onto his face.

"Well good luck with that it's the same reason we're all here, well some with other different reasons as well." Kevin said as he put down his menu.

"Really now that's interesting so why are you here then? Your true motives Kevin." She said raising her eyebrow.

"Well I'm here for the challenge that this new region brings to me and my team. Say how about we have a little battle between us?" Proposed the red veteran.

"Ummm sure I guess why not it'll be fun." Katherine replied as she got up from the table.

Both threw their Pokeballs with so much force they slammed into the middle of the arena and recoiled back releasing the Pokémon.

"I'll have to warn you I don't hesitate like Guillermo does, me and my Pokémon have been battling longer than he has right Dragonite!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Well I didn't get to be a Ranger by being a slacker beside I seem to have the type advantage here so don't get too cocky." She said she narrowed her vision at her opponent.

"Type advantage can only get you so far Dragonite use Dragon dance!" Kevin commanded.

"Sylveon use Moonblast!" Katherine said

Dragonite was slammed by massive lunar beam. The ground parted in its path and hit Dragonite with a super effective force. The only thing left was smoke and dust thrown up…until Dragonite blew away all the dust with its Dragon Dance.

"(That all you got small fry.)" Dragonite spat.

"(wha…..how'd you survive that?)" Sylveon asked in confusion.

"My Dragonite is different from other Dragonite's not like others he has a rare ability called Multiscale so he can take your so called super effective fairy moves." Said Kevin as he rubbed his chin.

"Sylveon use Hyper Beam, see Sylveon has a hidden ability to where she can make normal moves turn into fairy attacks and boost them by 30%!" Katherine said as Sylveon generated a massive amount of energy.

"Dragonite hit with Waterfall now!" Kevin said as Sylveon was charging the attack. Dragonite cloaked itself in water and slammed himself into Sylveon. Sylveon however held on to its focus sash and unleashed the full force of its hyper beam on Dragonite.

"Hmm…. What a strange item choice. Very well then Empoleon come on out." Kevin sent out his starter into the battle.

"(I will avenge my fallen comrade)." Empoleon announced as he prepped himself with a Sword Dance as Sylveon had to recharge from the attack it unleashed.

"Empoleon use Aqua Jet." Empoleon figure became encased in water and launched into a missile form into Sylveon causing her to faint.

"Come on out Delphox, we can still win this." Katherine said as she threw out her starter Pokémon.

"I'm sorry but I can't afford to lose with my partner Empoleon I promised him we would rise to the top together as the team we are. NOW EMPOLEON USE AQUA JET!" Kevin commanded as Empoleon launched himself into another missile attack and hit Delphox with a critical hit rendering the fox unable to battle.

"As expected from a Ranger you put up quite a battle but nothing I haven't dealt with before." Kevin said as he returned his pokemon.

"You're strong too but that's should be expected from a veteran like yourself." She replied as she returned her Pokémon.

"HEY KEVIN YOU FUCKER YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BATTLE ON THE HOTEL GROUNDS YOU FUCK!" a certain Pokémon breeder yelled from afar

"BITCH I CAN BATTLE WHERE I PLEASE I PAID FOR THE ROOMS AND OUR STAY." Kevin retorted back.

As a very colorful array of vocabulary started to accumulate around the 2, Katherine did her best to try and seem like she didn't know the 2. Until the 3 of them found themselves kicked out of the hotel for disturbance of the peace.

"Oh great look at what you did now." Said Guillermo as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Bitch, are you trying to start a fight?" Kevin challenged as he stood up from the ground.

The two's eyes were locked and the air thickened around them. A violent aura started to overcome the two. Katherine was inching herself away from what could possibly be the start of the next Pokémon war. Well until the two jerked their heads her direction and both said at the same time.

"KATHERINE TELL THIS IDIOT IT'S HIS FAULT!"

Katherine sighed and could tell today was going to be a long day.

End of chapter 2


End file.
